Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication apparatus, and a communication method.
Background Art
Recently, EHF wireless communication is attracting attention as high-speed wireless communication. Recently, after integrating activities of Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA) with Wi-Fi Alliance, popularization of EHF wireless communication is expected, and its possibility is increasing. In the EHF wireless communication that uses 60 GHz frequency band, while it is possible to communicate at high speed and large capacity, its directivity is high, and its communication range is short due to its characteristics
Hopping between wireless communication devices is considered as a method of extending communication distance. An Ad hoc multi-hop technology of wireless communication has been researched by Mobile Ad hoc Network (MANET). In the Ad hoc multi-hop technology, routing in the multi-hop network is controlled by using ad hoc wireless communication terminals such as wireless LAN, and content is transferred to a final destination device by hopping content data by relaying wireless communication devices. In IEEE 802.11s, a mesh network using wireless LAN is also standardized.
It is known to construct an autonomous distributed mesh network described above as a solution for the problem of the communication range in the EHF wireless communication. However, in the EHF wireless communication, since Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) method is adopted, it is possible that calculation of a cost table such as time allocation for a routing control gets complicated, and it is possible that an appropriate hop destination device is not selected since a communication counterpart is limited due to the directivity of an antenna.
That is, in the known autonomous distributed mesh networks using the EHF wireless communication, it is possible that the routing control calculation of the wireless communication devices in the network and its process get complicated, and it could be difficult to control routing most appropriately due to the directivity of the antenna. In addition, it is unsatisfactory that the network configuration and communication routing cannot be modified flexibly.
A technology that checks sector congestions of an antenna in the multi-hop network and determines a sector in the transmitting direction based on the communication sector congestions is known.
A technology that changes communication counterparts for each time slot in wireless communication using TDMA protocol and changes directivity of the antenna on the basis of the time slot is also known.